laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arianna Barde
Arianna Barde is a major character in Professor Layton and the Last Specter. She was a friend of Luke Triton. Profile Appearance Arianna wears a navy dress with a white lace collar tied up with a red ribbon. She also wears white tights, and red and blue striped shoes with red ribbons. Personality Though she tended to judge people very quickly and close off, Arianna was a kind and friendly individual. Biography ''Last Specter'' '' Once known to local people as the witch of calamity, Arianna used to be a high-spirited girl until the death of her father caused her to retreat into herself and shut out the world.'' She has a tendency to be blinded by her first impressions. ''London Life'' '' '' An unusual young girl who seems to harbor some secret. Plot Pre-Game Life A year prior to the events of Last Specter, Arianna's father died. His will was altered by Jakes, so that the land Evan owned was passed down to Clark Triton instead of Arianna. She and her brother Tony continued to live in Barde Manor alone, shooing away any townspeople who came to check on them, under the impression that they thought bad of them because of their father. The specter started appearing in Misthallery shortly after. To make matters worse, Arianna was suffering from an illness that threatened to end her life sooner than later. Tony became very protective of her because of these things and put a mark on the home of anyone who spoke ill of her, and when the specter came it would trash the house. This created the rumor that a calamity witch was living in Barde Mannor, and it spread like wildfire around Misthallery. Because Tony never told her it was him behind the marks, Arianna started believing that she really was a calamity witch. She remained at the manor constantly, with only Tony and Loosha as company. When Loosha tried to fight the specter, Arianna would play her ocarina into the pipes of the old water system around Misthallery to calm her down. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter (to be added) Images Artfile07.png|Arianna and Tony YulameetsLuke.jpg|Arianna meets Luke Yulashocked.jpg|Arianna shocked by her father's death scaredYula.jpg|Arianna panicking at her father's death Yulaluke.jpg|"Just go and leave me alone. I mean it, Luke!" Tonyoldman.jpg|Arianna with Tony, who is disguised as an old man called Seamus. Yulawaiting.jpg|Arianna waiting for Layton's deduction PhotoLS3.jpg|Arianna running with Tony and Luke after being freed Watching.jpg|Arianna and Tony watching Loosha, wondering where she's going Lagushi!.jpg|"Loosha!" yulagetsattention.jpg|Arianna plays the flute to get Loosha's attention crying.jpg|Arianna crying since Loosha won't listen to her Tonytries2.jpg|Tony tries to get Loosha's attention Yulawitharock.jpg|"I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Tilldeath.PNG|Arianna and Tony at Loosha's side. YulawithLagushi.jpg|Arianna crying at Loosha's death Yula1.PNG|Arianna crying beside Loosha Yula2.PNG|Arianna and Tony in a flashback riding on the back of Loosha Yularemembers.jpg|Arianna cries after she remembers Loosha Yulasad.jpg|"''I used my illness as an excuse to close myself off from the world. I see that now." Yulalooks.jpg|Arianna looks back after Luke said that Loosha said thank you iwillsaythankyou.jpg|"Now, it's my turn. Thank you, Loosha."'' yulaplays.jpg|Arianna plays one last song as a tribute to Loosha YulakissesLuke.jpg|Arianna kisses Luke on the cheek LS Credits 1.png|Arianna and Tony finding Loosha LS Credits 3.png|Arianna and Tony playing with Loosha LS Credits 2.png|Visting Loosha LS Credits 4.png|Arianna playing the ocarina with Evan and Tony lastphoto.jpg|A photo of Loosha, Layton, Luke, Arianna and Tony taken by Emmy Artfile21.png|Arianna with Tony and Luke 3 years later LS Credits 20.png|The townspeople present the new floodgate to Arianna. LS Credits 16.png|Beth watches as Arianna plays her flute. LS Credits 13.png|Luke unties Arianna as Professor battles the "specter". LS Credits 5.png|Tony and Arianna riding on Loosha. File:Artfile20.png|Arianna's ocarina SCAN0029.png|Arianna's reference sheet. Ariannasprite.png|Arianna's London Life sprite. Media Cutscenes (To be added) Music (To be added) Trivia *As Emmy says in Last Specter, a year after the events of the game, Arianna fully recovered from her illness. de:Arianna Barde Category:Characters Category:London Life Characters